Sorry 4 You
by c-melle
Summary: Sorry? Sorry for what Nick? You shouldn’t be sorry for ‘lil old me. In fact just, just stay out of it ok. I’m sure you’ve got better things to do." -NILEY- re-uploaded.


May 28, 2008

Story: Untitled. For now

Author: c-melle

(READ) Author's Note: This was really weird. I mean, I got the inspiration for this story from out of the blue. I was just listening to the song and then BAM, the story is down on paper. So I recorded it for future reference or something. Time: don't know. There wasn't a clock anywhere. Place: Thayer Public Library, basement, near the non-fiction books. Why: I don't know. The idea just came to me and I went with it. How: I DON"T KNOW!!

(READ) Author's Note Part Dos: ok, this story has some Niley in it (my first) but it also has Nelena (Nick and Selena) but it's really twisted and all so you've got to read the story to understand. If you don't like it, don't read it, simple. Ok, I should stop babbling now, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Ryan Secrest, or any other famous people in this story. I only own the plot. I also do not own the song, which is Take A Breath by the Jonas Brothers.

*****

_I walked across a crowded street_

_A sea of eyes cut through me_

_And I saw you in the middle_

Nick walked quickly along the park path. He could sense the stares and hear the whispers that followed in his wake. He knew he should have gone with his brothers, but no, he had to wait until the last minute to have a song idea. Typical him. No one seemed to dare approach him yet, but he knew that wasn't going to last for very long. At some point, some brave fan was going to pounce on him for an autograph, and then more and more will come. He just knew it. And it wasn't that he didn't like his fans, he loved his fans, it was just that he wasn't in the mood for it now.

He stopped for a minute to tie his shoe laces and to look at his surroundings. He looked down at his watch. 2:38 P.M. Crap, he was late. He looked around and then saw _her_, and his heart locked into his throat. He hadn't seen her in a few months. He was busy doing the tour while she was busy doing whatever she was doing. The only person she remained in contact with was Maya. Not Kevin, that went down the drain after the "accident" happened, and not Joe. But my God, she looked beautiful.

_Your upset face you wear it well_

_You camouflage the way you feel_

_When everything's a matter_

Nick took a step closer. She was in the middle of autographing a little girl's picture. But something was wrong. She was smiling, yes, but it didn't reach her eyes like it used to. Whenever a fan came up to her, she always had that big smile for them because she was just so happy that she made them happy. But that was faded now, including that sparkle in her eyes. It wasn't noticeable, she was an actress for heaven's sake, but he could see it. Something was bothering her or making her sad. God, would he love to see her smile like that again.

The little girl was now walking towards her mom, looking ecstatic. She looked at them with sad eyes for a moment and then turned back to what she was doing. Nick wondered why she was here, of all places. He started walking towards her. It was like something was pulling him to her. She was like a bright light and he was the helpless moth. He watched her pick up a magazine. She always loved reading those, even though sometimes it was of her and her friends doing good and/or bad things. She had once said that she was probably obsessed with reading magazines. That she couldn't help herself. He shouldn't be doing this, that he was going to be even more late if he did, but he didn't care.

_We've all been down that road before_

_Searching for that something more_

He walked at a steady pace to get to where she was at. She was still reading that magazine, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Up close she was even more beautiful even if she was just wearing shorts, tanks, and flip-flops with her hair down. Nick took a closer look at the magazine. It was Hollywood Weekly, one of her favorites. She looked sad, hurt, and troubled.

_Worlds are spinning round_

_There's no sign of slowing down_

_So won't you take a breathe_

_Just take a breathe_

Nick finally looked closer at the front page. It was of him and his brothers with Selena Gomez. They had their arms around each other and they both looked happy. Him and his girlfriend. He looked back to her face. She had a few tears sliding down her face as she read the article. The Article. The one that said that he and Selena were dating, officially. They hadn't wanted to keep it a secret and they didn't. Unlike his previous relationship, the one that he really wanted everyone to know. But everyone did know about it in some twisted, unreal way. Nick saw her close her eyes and take a huge gulp of air, trying not to let any of her tears fall. He walked up to her, blocking the sun with his frame. She opened her eyes and he saw shock written all over her face.

_People change and promises are broken_

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open_

_Don't forget to take a breathe_

She quickly wiped her tears away, willing all the heavens that he hadn't seen her cry. She tried to stuff the magazine back into her handbag but he caught her wrist and stopped her from doing so.

"Miley?"

That one word, her name, sent chills down her spine. But she willed them away. She had to be strong. She promised herself, all those months ago, that he wasn't going to affect her that way anymore. He was just going to be one of her flings. Easy, no attachments, and thrown away like yesterday's left overs.

"Miles come on, look at me"

He had no right to call her that and she looked up to tell him that. God, that was such a bad thing to do. One look into his chocolate brown eyes and Miley couldn't help herself. She forgot everything she had promised she wouldn't do and her legs weakened. Damn him for having this affect on her. She could tell he was worried, sad, guilty.

Guilty? Guilty for what? Getting over her? For actually moving on? For having a girlfriend? They used to joke about that, when they were still together. He had always said that if they ever broke up, she would be the one to move on first. And look at them now. She was one huge mess without him and he was skipping around happily with Selena. People do change, huh? Even the ones who you would never think even could.

"Miley… Miley, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything," he said.

She laughed. A bitter angry laugh. God he must think she was crazy, laughing like that.

"Sorry? Sorry for what Nick? You shouldn't be sorry for 'lil old me. In fact just, just stay out of it ok. I'm sure you've got better things to do."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned away from him. She stuffed the magazine back into her hand bag and shouldered it. She needed to get away from him. She needed to get away from him now. She pushed pass him and started walking towards the direction of the train station. But it seemed he wasn't going to get rid of her easily for he ran to catch her. She snorted. Once, a long time ago, he also promised that he would never let her go. That they were going to be together forever, that they were inseparable. Ha, how she believed that was beyond her.

"Miley, listen to me. Please stop. I… I didn't mean—"

"Save it for someone who cares, Jonas. Now go run along to little Selena. I'm sure she's wondering where you are right now."

Nick looked taken aback and he ran his hands through his hair and stepped away from her. Miley pushed pass him and walked away. Good, that would leave a mark.

JBJBJBJBJBJB

_Blink I rise, life's rearranged_

_To our surprise it's still ok_

_It's the way things happen_

It was now a month after Nick and Miley's little run in at the park. Nick was still with Selena, "happily dating" as the tabloids have said. Miley, on the other hand, had a string of boyfriends. Hey, a month was a long time enough to be linked to five different guys, all at different times of course. Miley didn't even know if she knew most of their names. They both hadn't told anyone of their meeting. People who saw Nick afterwards, like his brothers and Selena, thought that the idea for his song was just out of his grasp. And as for Miley? They just thought she just watched a sad movie or something, not even questioning why her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

Now Miley was preparing for the release of Demi Lovato's new album, Don't Forget. They weren't really friends per se since she was best friends with Selena, but she had been invited and she had no excuses up her sleeve for her to say no. She decided to dress casual chic, wearing shorts (it was still basically summer even though it was early September) and a printed halter top in different shades of red. She wore candy apple red peep toe wedges on her feet, gold bangles in different sizes on her wrist, and gold dangly earrings to top it off. Her stylist had curled her hair slightly tonight and parted it from the left since her bangs had gotten longer. Nothing had changed much.

"Bud! We have to leave now or we're going to be late!"

She quickly thanked her stylist and grabbed her hand bag which was filled with everything she needed. She rushed as fast as she could downstairs with her wedges on and her and her dad left for the release.

_Summer comes and then it goes_

_Hold on tight and brace for cold_

_And it's only for a moment_

They all finally got to the release party, and Nick quickly found Selena and gave her a hug. His brothers followed suit with the usual small talk: "You look wonderful" and "How are you?" They asked where Demi was and Selena pointed to where she was talking to Mikey from Disney's 365. All four of them posed for a few photographs until they finally reached Demi and the boys congratulated and hugged her. The photographers were the same as usual until something, or someone, else caught their eye.

"Miley!" "Miley look over here!" "Miley who are you wearing?" and some other things were shouted at the teen star from reporters all around. She just smiled and posed for the camera. The group looked at her in confusion.

"You invited her?" Selena asked, though she gotta admit Miley looked good in whatever she was wearing.

"I guess so. I probably forgot to take her off the list of something but that might be too rude, don't you think?" Demi asked. The boys stayed quiet.

"Well, at least she came without one of her boy toys"

"Selena!" Demi exclaimed, though she secretly agreed with her best friend. The boys still remained quiet.

After, they were then ushered into more interviews, as a group this time. The attention that Miley had gotten had subsided back into hype for the CD but she still held a lot of attention. It wasn't until the groups and Miley's interviews were next to each other that trouble seemed to brew. Miley was now talking to Ryan Secrest who was covering the release for E! News. Her dad had gone inside to the party first and left her on the red carpet. She didn't mind.

"So miss Miley Cyrus, what's been going on with you? I see you don't have a date?" Ryan asked.

"Haha, funny Ryan. I'm good actually. I'm back filming some new Hannah episodes and no, I don't have a date," she replied with a laugh.

"So when will we see the Hannah Montana movie? We heard filming already wrapped."

"It did actually. But the producers and Disney haven't decided when to air it yet."

"Do you have any new tid bits for the viewers? Like some off screen or onscreen crushes."

Miley laughed. "No Ryan! I can't let out anymore details. Yet. But when I can, I'll be sure to call you first!"

"I'll hold you to that Ms. Cyrus. Moving on, I've heard some rumors that have been going around lately that you and Nick Jonas haven't been on good terms with each other. It says that an inside source saw you two about a month ago getting into a fight and you walking off, is that true?"

_We've all been down that road before_

_Searching for that something more_

_Worlds are spinning round_

_There's no sign of slowing down_

_So won't you take a breathe_

_Just take a breathe_

_People change and promises are broken_

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open_

_Don't forget to take a breathe_

_Life isn't suffocating_

_Air isn't over rated_

Miley froze. Crap! How'd they know about that? A few feet over, Miley could tell his group had heard. This was not good. She knew she shouldn't have come and, my God, how had she not anticipated that someone in that crowded park would notice Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas fighting. God she was so stupid. She forced a smile and she was about to say something until she go cut off by someone else.

"You two? Fight? Why didn't we know about this?" came Joe's questions. He went over to Miley and gave her a questioning look.

"It's none of your business Joe," she ground out, "it's not true, Ryan. Nick and I have always been on good terms," Miley said as she turned to Ryan.

"Hey! Don't talk to Joe like that. It is his business. We're talking about his brother here," Demi said coming to Joe's aid. Miley bit back a retort and closed her eyes for a brief second. She opened them and forced herself to smile. God she never should have come here. She felt herself tense and her hands ball into a fist at her side.

"Of course. I'm sorry Joe but it was nothing. Just a—"

"You know you can't lie to us Miley. What really happened that day? We know that you lied to Ryan over there," Kevin said. Miley's smile grew a lot more forced. They had no right to have a say in any of this. They lost that right when they abandoned her, especially Kevin Jonas. She could feel the photographers snapping away rapidly, capturing this whole debacle. She saw Nick run his hands nervously through his curls. Coward. Her smile grew into an evil smirk.

"Why don't you ask little saint Nicholas? I'm sure he'll be glad to tell you." Her voice was sugary sweet laced with venom.

"Nick? What happened?" Selena asked. She was afraid of what he was going to say to be honest.

"I…" everyone looked at him expectantly. He could see the confusion in his brother's and Demi's eyes, the anxiousness in Selena's, and the mocking eyes of one Miley Cyrus. At that second, he missed her if that made any sense.

"We bumped into each other. In New York. And we talked. That was it," he fibbed. No one was gonna know except for her. "We didn't fight"

"Are you sure about that? The source was pretty confident about it," Ryan poked and prodded.

Miley snorted. Very unladylike, she knew, but really? They all turned towards her. "What? It's funny. Nick Jonas angry? My God, even I can't picture that in my head and I've known him for a few years."

"You're saying my boyfriend doesn't have feelings?" Selena said.

"No, I'm saying I can't see him angry. There's a difference girly." The venom was back in her voice full strength and she swore she saw some people back away a little. Selena glared at her and Miley looked down condescendingly.

"What? No come back? Aw, I had thought you had a little bit more than that," Miley said, feigning concern.

"Miley!"

She looked innocently over at Nick. "Yes, Nick?"

"Don't talk to Selena like that"

"Defending her honor, how cute; but you should know best Nick that you don't want me pissed off for any reason. Right, babe?" She smirked.

"Why you…" That's all it took for Selena to slap Miley's face with a resonating sound. Everyone stared in shock when they saw what happened. The two queen bees of the teen world, fighting. Miley stayed in that position for a few seconds and massaged her cheek. She could tell it was red. She turned to face Selena, who had a shocked and terrified expression on her face. Good. She should be.

"You know," she started, "I've always wondered why Nick liked you. And I'll probably never know; but do know this, if you're the type of girl that he wants then fine." She picked up her hand bag that had fallen to the ground and touched her cheek once again and winced. It hurt like hell and everyone noticed.

She scoffed. "I'm sick and tired of waiting and pining for a guy that won't come back anyways." She snorted and shook her head. "He's all yours." And she walked away, head held high with photographers recording every step of it.

_*****_

All right, that's done. Sorry if that was a little confusing. But deal with it…. No I'm kidding. I kinda made everyone a bad guy but for this to work I had to. Sorry if I offended anyone. And last but not least: REVIEW. Good or bad, I don't really care, just don't make it pointless. 


End file.
